


I Can't Decide

by smellslikecitrus



Series: Hamilton Memes [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron and Alex were once college roommates, Gen, Karaoke, M/M, One Shot, Song - Freeform, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, at a Bar, coworkers' night out, funny?, this song defines Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikecitrus/pseuds/smellslikecitrus
Summary: Aaron goes out with his coworkers and loses a bet with Angelica. He has to sing karaoke.At least he can tell Alex how he genuinely feels.





	I Can't Decide

Aaron stood in the employee party at the local bar. He hadn't really wanted to go, but if Washington was making the office feel guilty if they didn't, he was obliged to. 

For some reason, he made a bet with Angelica, (and had noted to himself to never do it again), and was made to do karaoke. 

If he had to do this, he might as well tell Alex how he felt. _Subtly_. Through song. 

He set up the karaoke machine, ignoring the stares of his coworkers who were interested in his activity, as he was never one to put himself out there like that. Angelica was smirking in the corner of the bar. 

Aaron got the machine set up, glared at Angelica, who raised one perfectly made-up eyebrow at him, then caught Alex’s eye. Alex was standing over by his longtime boyfriend, John, who was also watching Aaron with interest. 

Aaron already knew the words by heart, as the chorus was practically his mantra every time he interacted with Alex. 

“It's.. not… easy having yourself a good time,” thoughts of sitting at the bar alone during college, after he had _bought Hamilton a drink_ and he had abandoned Aaron. 

“Greasing up those bets and betters, watching out they don't four-letter,” he had a surprisingly good voice, noted his coworkers.

Aaron continued, “fuck and kiss you both at the same time.” At this, even Washington, standing in the opposite corner of Angelica, raised his eyebrows. Aaron wasn't one known for swearing. Everyone briefly wondered who the song was about, but collectively shrugged and turned back to keep listening. 

“Smells like something I’ve forgotten, curled up, died and now it’s rotten. I'm not a gangster tonight. Don't wanna be a bad guy,” Alex almost whistled. Burr didn't want to be the bad guy? Well, he was so neutral on everything people almost couldn't tell, but Alex guessed that lyric was true. Burr did have a strong moral code, after all. 

“I'm just a loner, baby, and now you’ve gotten in my way,” at this, Aaron made eye contact with Alex again. Ah, so it was him…

Aaron launched into the chorus, “I can't decide whether you should live or die! Oh, you'll probably go to heaven, please don't hang your head and cry.” John almost started laughing right there. Even in Aaron’s most truthful moments, even as he was singing (assumedly) his favorite song, (as he had it memorized), and was apparently actually feeling those things about John’s boyfriend, he STILL COULDN’T DECIDE. _Whether Alex should live or die_ , thought John. Sue him, it was catchy!

“No wonder why, my heart feels dead inside, it's cold and hard and petrified, lock the doors and close the blinds, we’re going for a ride,” Aaron sang, eyes now closed. Alex did snort at the “heart feels dead inside” part. Because saaame. 

The tune changed again, and the song returned to another verse, “it's a… bitch convincing people to like you.” At this, everyone grumbled in agreement. When on sales visits, Aaron sometimes had to physically stop Alex from flipping off a big client for making a stupid comment about economics. 

“If I stop now call me a quitter, if lies were cats you’d be a litter,” Alex looked affronted. He'd never lie! He was the most truthful person he knew! John wrapped his arm around Alex’s to let him know he knew what Alex was thinking. 

“Pleasing everyone isn't like you. Dancing jigs until I'm crippled, slug ten drinks I won't get pickled. I've got to hand it to you, you've played by all the same rules. It takes the truth to fool me, and now you've made me angry,” this verse was actually sung with a bit of affection. No matter how much Alex and Aaron bickered, they were still the oldest friends, first meeting each other as college freshman roommates. They knew practically everything about each other. 

“I can't decide whether you should live or die, though you'll probably go to heaven,” (Alex looked at John with a fond glint in his eye), “please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why, my heart feels dead inside, it's cold and hard and petrified, lock the doors and close the blinds, we’re going for a ride.” 

Just then, Aaron winked at Alex and started on the next verse, almost smiling. He had actually daydreamed one of these, (doesn't matter which), and had decided against it on account of Hamilton’s ghost following him around for the rest of his life.

“Oh, I could throw you in the lake, or feed you poisoned birthday cake,” Aaron took a quick glance around the room to see people’s reactions. Washington looked mildly horrified, Thomas was smiling a little dreamily, Alex was slowly turning red, John was laughing, and Peggy was doing a slow clap under a table so her sisters wouldn't see. 

“I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone… Oh, I could bury you alive, but you might crawl out with a knife, and kill me when I'm sleeping… that's why…” he let it hang in the air for a moment, the karaoke machine just a tad behind him on tempo. 

“I can't decide whether you should live or die,” Aaron looked, and was pleasantly surprised to see that quite a few of his coworkers were mouthing the lyrics along with him, including John and Alex himself, and even Washington was tapping his foot to the beat. 

“Oh, you'll probably go to heaven, please don't hang your head and cry, no wonder why, my heart feels dead inside! It's cold and hard and petrified! Lock the doors and close the blinds, we’re going for a ride!”

The song ended and everyone was clapping. Angelica looked impressed, Peggy was whooping, John was still laughing, and when Aaron got off the little stage, Alex went over to him and hugged him. Aaron stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do, so he slowly raised his arms and patted the smaller man on the back. 

“Thanks, Ay Ay Ron. I feel almost the same way about you,” Alex winked. 

“Yeah, yeah, Lex. You try and kill me, see where it gets you,” Aaron deadpanned. Alex knew him well enough to know when he was joking, and therefore got Aaron to crack a smile before the night was out.

**Author's Note:**

> hA you thOUGHT
> 
> Also I have no idea how these things work so...
> 
> The song is "I Can't Decide" by Scissor Sisters. You should look it up, it's really catchy and I've had it stuck in my head for the past few days.


End file.
